


A Trick and a Treat

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Bill needs to stop hurting Fidds, Blood, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Bill doesn't approve of a lot of things his host's boyfriend does...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent angst on my part, how in character it is really up to you!

Having to rely on a human meat puppet to accomplish his goals was both the most entertaining and the most frustrating thing Bill ever had to do. He cracked his knuckles liking the sound as he got to work not wanting to waste any time on completing the portal (even if he felt like procrastinating to have a little bit of fun with the humans on this evil night).

His frown kept deepening before becoming a snarl of anger as he went through the formulas and blue prints, his host’s pet had been messing around with his things again and putting his big nose where it didn’t belong. His job was to weld and craft everything to his design with no questions asked, everything needed to be juuust right for his goal to happen smoothly without hitting any snags. Ol’ Fiddlesticks’ revisions were going to ruin everything, the way he was trying to change it, a rift wouldn’t be created and all of his planning and scheming would be for not.

He snarled tearing up his revisions and tossing them in the trash, absolutely fuming as he pulled out more paper to work with. Sixer needed to teach his pet that he wasn’t to touch things that didn’t belong to him and learn his place.

An hour into his work he heard someone enter the lab and paused what he was doing, setting down his work, spinning around in his chair to face the mischievous pet himself who staggered in, obviously drunk from the party he just came home from carrying with him two glasses filled with ice and a bottle of cheap whiskey Bill knew his host would turn his nose to but it suited Bill just fine to have a drink after having a stern talking to his host’s pet who hadn’t learned his place. 

He nearly broke the glass containers throwing them on the desk like that and of course this hick was too stupid to notice his displeasure as he sat on his lap and kissed him sloppily on the lips making him grimace in disgust as he rested his head on his shoulder. He really was too stupid for his own good, wasn’t he? Bill was never wrong but felt like he may have wrong in assuming this man was the glasses symbol. Even all-knowing deities were allowed to make some mistakes…

“Don’t give me that face Stanferd,” he slurred out picking up one of his hands and kissing his finger, “Ya lost fair and square. If ya had kept yer hands off my cube, I would have dressed as yer precious Tesla but ya lost so you get to sleep with Edison tonight…”

“Share one last drink with me before coming ta bed, its gettin’ late and I’m ‘bout ready t’ pass out.”

Bill nearly lashed out at him but a coy smile settled on his lips, Fiddlesticks was so drunk nothing he said to him would be remembered, he would just pass out and be no wiser of his words or threats in the morning. One thing he was good at was taking something a person once considered a pleasant experience and turning it into a nightmare that wouldn’t be forgotten anytime soon. He tightened his fingers around Fiddlestick’s shoulder’s rousing him from the dose he had settled into on his lap.

He placed a comforting kiss on the edge of his nose, just as Sixer had done time and time again making a relaxed, gentle smile grace the hick’s face. He continued to lull him into a false sense of security kneading his teeth down his neck making him groan tiredly, he gently tried to push back away from the man groaning he didn’t feel like doing this right now but he tightened his hold telling him he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. A smug grin began to spread across his face as he felt the man tense, realizing something was wrong but too drunk to fully comprehend the situation. At the nape of his neck he bit in just enough to draw blood and licked in gently, Fiddlestick’s let out a nervous chuckle feeling as if he was a fool to get so on edge. He let him settle into his false sense of hope for minute longer, licking the blood softly and placing a loving kiss on the wound. Just as Fiddlestick’s whispered his host name, he bit in and hard.

The man screamed out in surprise and pain, writhing against him trying to pull away. Bill savored the blood draining into his mouth for just a moment before releasing his victim to fall face first onto the floor, sobbing in pain clinging to the wound on his neck. Bill chuckled at the sight, it wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage but it would scar over and be a reminder to the man to learn his place. Once he sobered in the morning he would remember that, maybe not how it got there or if it was real or a dream but it would keep him on constant edge and that would keep his big nose out of where it didn’t belong for now.

He stood up from his spot deciding to call it a night, stepping over his sobbing assistant and pouring himself a drink. He stood there watching the man sob and cling to his injury until he managed to drink the entire bottle on his own.

He smiled as left his sobbing assistant behind him, it looks like he got to play a trick on one human tonight after all and got a treat of his own.


End file.
